8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Famous Bitizens
The primary server is home to many bitizens however there is a select few who had reached 8bit fame! Famous bitizens are normally online often and use the chat frequently. There is no guide to becoming 8bit famous however chatting regularly and creating quests and towns are good ways to gain some recognition . Also doing very generous things help a lot. Grim Master Death Grim Master Death, or Grim for short, is one of the game's oldest players, and moderators. He is very active and helps out regularly. He has a meep custom item, and is also known for having a huge amount of wildgrass. TheGreatOnion TheGreatOnion or TGO for lazy players like Starmanfan is probably the most talented builder and one of the most generous players on 8bitmmo. He is a history buff *cough* nerd *cough* and he is rumored to be asian. VirgoanSunset97 calls him Onion man, Shrek and Chien Po (the tall fat guy in Mulan). He is beloved by the 8bit community. His only flaw is that he is a cult leader. BEWARE OF THE RED ROBES!!! Kjh787 Kjh787 is the richest player in the game, and one of the most generous. He gives out plat and gold constantly. He is also a major troll, loving to taunt players like Starmanfan. (He loves Starmanfan most of all even though he won't admit it) He's donated Thousands to the game, and has influenced many things, and without him, the game wouldn't be the same. Value Value being a moderator is one of the most recognizable bitizens. Often speaking and being helpful in the chat many bitizens have come to love him. Holding three quests to his name and a rare item museum Value has become a modern 8bit celeb who has remained humble throughout 8bit stardom. Value is also known for his love of glass. Note: Value is less active in 8bitmmo now. Finding him in game is quite a rare occasion. Sage Sage who is another moderator is more recognizable from his building and clothing styles. Owning the most expensive clothing in 8bitmmo has not only made him a style icon but has increased his 8bit fame! He builds dynamic structures which makes him more recognizable in the community. Although less talkative than his fellow moderator Value, Sage is still one of the most recognizable bitizens. "Best mod ever" -Mistfuror, 2015 Note: Aside from making some dank builds, sage has made some really great guides and texture packs, search for them on the forums. JonesDekker the guy who invented the peanut butter outfit. Joined the game in 6/27/2015. Started his carrier in Cipe Town working as "Construction Lender" (basically a guy who give people blocks like dirt, grass,etc.) He got Muted for "spamming" once. Then he found JD Co. Trading Company. First he start a collection carrier collecting rare items but its failed... he manage to win some spleef game awarding him townstone and then gave the townstone to fifee03. Then together Fifee and Jones built a town in a small island known as Fleetwood Island. But then Fifee is unactive and he forget to pay his debt to Jones. Jones quit 8bitMMO in 2016, in 2017 Jones rejoin 8bitmmo and decided to make a clan named oceanboy gang. Marbelz Marbelz is one of those friends of celebrities. He is often friendly in the chat and many people look up to him for that. He is also an avid believer in the meep lore and treats it like a religion. Marbelz is one of 8bitmmo's newer moderators. Madman2002 Known for being an all round helpful and kind player. often giving out plat items, gold, large plots etc. He is known to impersonate the fashion styles of many players and has earned the nickname: the impersonator. Rich players or lucky players often like to mock madman by wearing items such as the top hat, plat suit and monocle which he does not own. He normally dons a ninja mask, santa hat (from 2013) and pimp suit when he is not impersonating other players clothing styles. He is well known for giving out free gold to players during bitmas 2014. Setk Setk used to be an active player, but has recently gone to play Trove and such. Setk is very innovative, always trying to improve things, or create new ideas that can benefit players. Setk wears a rare "xerp water" (with the monocle) a breaking bit hat, and a wave shirt (or a purple shirt on some days ;P ) Setk loves marble blocks, which are used most in his constructions, and eggs, which you can see at /tele egg. He has made the marble dungeon at /tele marble, and he has made the original Roll Of Fate arena at /tele roll. Note: Running Belair for TheKyro. *See below* Betaruler (Beta) Betaruler is best known by his buildings, starting with the forest of confusion, the team pvp arena upstairs at /tele jackpot, linked via telepad at /root's pvp road, and the once-thriving popular offline platinum shop at /tele platinum which functions even while the owners of the item are offline (cutting down traders spamming the chat bar). Betaruler is also known for his sharp wit, he's particularly mean to new (questionably lazy) players who don't read faq or rules before breaking them, and challenging players mainstream patterns of thinking (such as trying to compare 8bit to minecraft, saying things like that offends him quickly!). Outside 8bit he's a digital artist known to occasionally take up drawing requests including ones for 8bitmmo art. TheKyro TheKyro or Kyro as he is often called is a famous retired mod''' '''in 8bitmmo. His title is: best IRC. He was a fair and dank mod with a love for steak. *Kyro is the mayor of the famous once thriving Detroit which was turned into belair which was turned into belair the games town.* Kyro is the first person to have made a dubs game in 8bitmmo and also made the original arena at /tele dubs in his town belair. He also hosts many mini games such as safe pit, money pit and open safe contests. Because of Kyro owning the big town belair people often called him the fresh prince of belair. He now wears a tophat, plat suit and ninja mask but used to wear a pimp suit, multi hat and ninja mask. Kyro is said to be Lenny born on earth. May he rip in the dankest of pepperonis. Luckylego7654 While this leader is not very active nowadays, Luckylego7654 has worked hard to raise his fame in old times. All the good players know him, and know all that he has done. He has formed one of the first nations out of nothing. His city stood on the edge of technology and power, until when at war with another army, he was defeated. All the way to the end, he stood bravely, which is something you would not find in other nations. This hero will always be remembered. It's rumored that LegoBox is the grandson of LuckyLego, which LegoBox finally put a peace treaty between Aster and LuckyLego, before Aster died. Scratso Scratso is a relatively active player on 8BitMMO who actively creates games and other programs for fun in his spare time. He owns Icronium Software, a company homed at http://www.icronium.com. He can usually always be found on IRC, and is an IRC logger. He often drifts in and out of inactivity, but upon his returns he is usually talking. Note: Scratso is a very purdy fat cat though. Darkseide For three years, Darkseide has been in and out of the game, but always a presence on the IRC Chat. Nowdays, he pops in and out, making demands to the hapless bitizens, and threatening the very server of Life. Meet his demands, and he leaves. Basically, a source of entertainment now and then. If you see him, enjoy it. Notes: Rarely in game, you could probably sell a screencap of him in game for a few thousand gold. Likes to harass people, especially setk. #FearTheBeard Retsejnomis Retsejnomis is the Beard-brother of the Almighty Darkseide. Together, they use their Beards in the ultimate display of power. Retsejnomis is also one of the newest batch of moderators. #FearTheBeard MistFuror Mistfuror is known for creating the most recognizable creation in 8bitmmo; the dragon. Mist has made other dragons for those who can fork over a hefty sum of gold, and does a great job. Sadly, mist was banned after throwing some harsh words, but maybe some day, he will be allowed to return. Xerp I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER. >Filler Text< He loves "water" Note: xerp is a slightly older moderator of 8bitmmo, known for his randomness, generosity, and wealth. Sidenote: Xerp is a narwhal irl, don't doubt it. Category:Players Category:Famous players